saiyan_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Warriors meet Night Raid (Script)
Scenes New Mission Teen Warriors vs. Night Raid A Suprising Help Making Amends * (At Night Raid's Hideout, Teen Warriors and Night Raid are together) * Natsu: * * * Riley: Why being apart of this group? * Scott: Riley! * Riley: Yeah, I know you killed people for good intentions but what happens next huh? * Najenda: I get it what you’re feeling. It’s hard, but all you have to do is trust us. * Riley: ..... Tch! *Goes to the exit* * Lucy: Where are you going? * Riley: Going for a walk. * (Riley walks outside the hideout, full of anger and confusion) * Scott: ........ * Jack: We're terribly sorry once again. Sometimes my sister has trust issues. * Najenda: It's okay. * * Leone: Why not Robin Hood? Since they are the same age. * Robin Hood: *Looks suprised* Me? * Najenda: Good idea. Hood, go after her. Maybe sure you’ll make her change her mind. * Robin Hood: Mmm...! * Mine: If she doesn’t go to your head. * Robin: Cut it out big sister, I’m not a kid anymore. * Big sister?! * Jack: What the...? * Stiles: How its that possible? You’re nothing alike. * Tatsumi: Yeah... When I first joined Night Raid, I was pretty shock as you. He's more mature and smarter than her so, that is completly impossible to be siblings. * Mine: Still problem with that? * Robin: This is why exactly sometimes I don't want to do missions with you. * Leone: They're also cutes when they have something like this. * Sounds pretty awkward to me. * Najenda: Remember hid your face. * Robin: Yes m’am. *Lifts his handkerchief to his mouth and leaves* * * Chris: *Looks at Robin Hood and sees an image of Allison* Life of the Capital * * * Robin Hood: STOP! *Holds on Riley’s arms* * Riley: What are you doing? * Robin Hood: Stopping you from making a mistake. * Riley: Get off me! * Robin Hood: I can't do that. * Riley: You’re gonna allow to do this? * Robin Hood: We don’t have a choice. We can’t do nothing about it. If you do something, you're gonna end up like them. * * Robin Hood: Please, calm down. * Riley: *Glares in anger* ....!!!!!! * Robin Hood: Come on please. We have to go. * (Riley finally settles down and follows Robin Hood to somewhere else discreet) Ryo * Riley: *Looks angry, with her head against the wall* How can you deal something like this? * Robin Hood: This is the reality we live. We can’t do nothing, even we do jobs. * Riley: *Clences her right arm* Such a wild, despicable people! * Robin Hood: *Looks down* Sorry for dealing like this. * Riley: *Punches the wall, revolted* Damm it! *Sits on the floor* Now I get it why you guys do stuff like that. * Robin Hood: Yeah... * Riley: *Sighs* Sorry about.... judging you like that. * Robin Hood: I understand. First impression. * Riley: I called you "heartless kid". * Robin Hood: See? First impression. * Riley: *Laughs a bit* * Robin Hood: ..... *Smiles* * Riley: Hey, can I ask something? * Robin Hood: Sure. If you want. * Riley: No offense but, why a guy like you does something like that? You’re about my age, right? How come this stuff does not bother you? * Robin Hood: I have intentions you know. *Shows images of his past, with his older sister Mine* My sister and I grew up in the western borders of the Empire, but we had harsh times. We suffered too much, over the years. * Riley: Why? * Robin Hood: Because of our half foreign blood. * Riley: Do you mean that you have lived your entire life in discrimination? * Robin Hood: Yes. I was very, very young that day, and yet my sister was always by my side since my parents died. One time, I tried to look for food for us but still wasn’t worth it. Like always my sister protected me, but... she suffered more than me. I couldn’t do anything, just stay by watching. I always blamed myself because of it. My sister was the only person to take care of me, until today, and that is why she’s super protective of me. * Riley: That’s how you got that scar? * Robin Hood: *Touches his scar on his eye* Yeah. You can say that. As you know the rest, we’ve joined Night Raid when we found the solution to end the corruption over the Capital. I may be an assassin, but everything I did, everything we did, was for the good of the humanity. For not the innocent people suffered like I did. * Riley: *Thinks herself looking at Ryo, admired* ''Man, this dude is truly a survivor!'' *Smiles* You know what? Screw it! I like your scar. * Robin: You do? * Riley: Of course. It fits you. It means you survived the worse, Robin Hood. * Ryo: .....!!! *Smiles* Ryo. * Riley: What? * Ryo: Robin Hood is just my nickname. My real name is Ryo. * Riley: Ryo.... I like that. Well, funny tho. Your nickname is based on... * Ryo: Story books, I know. My sister was the one who give that nickname. * Riley: That's the most coolest nickname of all time. * Ryo: Yeah. Blame my sister for that. * Riley: Well, both you and Robin Hood are outlaw and do stuff for good people, are good archors, so... I can relate it. * Ryo: *Thinks himself, looking at Riley* ''Damm, this girl is so cool! Saying those stuff to someone like me is incredible! I don’t know how you deal this.'' * Riley: Come on, let’s get out of here. * Ryo: Yeah. *Smiles* ..... * (Flashback) * Ryo: Damm it!!! *Throws his wood sword on the floor* I can’t use it. I’m so useless. What should I do? * (Mine, Lubbock, Leone and Akame approaches Ryo) * Mine: Hey kid. * Ryo: Big sister. Guys. * Lubbock: We’ve heard you’re having troubles to find a weapon for you. * Leone: So, we find something for you. *Throws an arrow and a bow to Ryo* * Ryo: What is this thing? * Akame: It’s an arrow. * Ryo: I know that’s an arrow. Why are you giving me this? * Mine: Boss give that idea. You were the only one you didn’t have a imperial arms, so we give you this as a peace offfering. * Ryo: What is called? * Mine: Commander. * Ryo: That’s stupid name. * Akame: It’s actually called BlackHawk: Commander. * Ryo: Still, a stupid name. * Mine: And a cool imperial arms for a guy like you. * Akame: Every arrows can form a different type: normal arrow, elements like fire and lightning, explosions that can damage your victim and a special trump card. * Ryo: Sounds cool. * Lubbock: Well, if you can handle it. Otherwise you can’t do it, so... you won’t get anywhere. * Ryo: Stay back. * (Ryo starts finally do some impressions of his new imperial arms) * Ryo: *Adjucts his bow*....!!!! *Enhales, expires* .....!!!! * (Mine, Leone, Lubbock and Akame look attentive to Ryo working on Commader) * Ryo: ''NOW!!!'' *Fires his arrow, hits a tree far away from him* * Leone: Holy cow, he did it. * Mine: I knew it, but silly brother is a genious. * Lubbock: Not bad for the first time. * Ryo: Hold on... *Fires again up with a different arrow where kills a squirrel, far but far away from them* We got lunch. * Akame: Incredible! He didn’t missed any. *Thinks herself while looks at Ryo* ''This was supposed to be the weakest imperial arms. Now it became stronger with Ryo using it, because of his incredible vision.'' * Ryo: This is even more cooler than swords and shotguns. I’ll keep it. * Leone: We found a perfect imperial arms for him. * Mine: Congratulations... Robin Hood. * Leone: Robin Hood? Isn't that some hero's name from a book? * Mine: Yeah. It kinda reminds him. * Leone: Now I see the similarities. The REAL Robin Hood steal money money from rich to give to the poor. Our Ryo here is gonna kill important people to save the innocent. * Ryo: I hate to say this but, I like that nickname. For now on, you can call me “Robin Hood”. * Lubbock: All the time? * Ryo: That’s right. For the people to think I’m a genious. * Mine: He’s getting proudly. * Leone: It’s your fault. * Mine: Say what now? * Ryo: *Laughs at the situation* * Akame: From now on because of what you did, you've become a fine assassin. * Ryo: Thanks Akame. * Akame: Also you shouldn’t hide your scar. * Leone: Yeah, you can’t stay like this forever. * Mine: I know you hate it, but give it a chance. * Ryo: *Touches his handkerchief where he hides his scar* Mmm.... * Mine: If you continue to be a coward. * Ryo: Ahh..! Say that again, I dare y’a. * Mine: See ya. * Ryo: Damm it big sister, come back here right now. * (Leone, Lubbock and Akame start to laugh at Mine and Ryo) * (Ends flashback) * Ryo: *Smiles* * Riley: Are you okay? * Ryo: Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Teen Warriors & Night Raid: An Alliance